it was just the heat of the moment
by holbyclover
Summary: an alternative ending to the argument Jac and Jonny had outside theatre. i am not too sure if i have posted this up but before or not, i dont think i have please read and review to tell me your thoughts


**HEYY! This is weird its set when Jac slapped Jonny outside theatre. I was bored and this idea just crept up on me. Please red and review. Enjoy.**

"Who, in their right minds, would want to have a baby with you anyway, any product of your womb has the evens chance of being the anti-Christ!" Jonny yelled at Jac. All of a sudden Jonny felt his cheek sting and start to burn, he stumbled back a step and his face flew to the side. He placed his hand to his cheek, making sure there was no blood. Jac didn't know what came over her; she would have normally brushed the comment away with her snide, sarcastic remarks. But not today, not right now, not after her diagnosis earlier that day. Mo, hearing all the noise came out and poked her head round the door she drew in a short breath ready to speak and question all the shouting but then decided against it and just stood and watched. It didn't seem that Jac or Jonny had noticed her yet. Jac opened her mouth to explain but Jonny jumped the gun, and interrupted her.

"Oh, what are you going to say now: I'm so sorry Jonny, or, Jonny I didn't mean too" he spoke in a high voice, trying to mimic Jac. He carried on "how about, please forgive me, take me back, but you know what Jac-"

"I CANT HAVE KIDS!" Jac screamed, getting fed up of Jonnys ranting, bit she didn't mean for it to come out like that. She, herself hadn't even accepted it yet let alone say it out loud; as soon as she got the news her defences went up right away. Jonny was shocked and instantly, the corridor was thrown into an eerie silence, his mouth was still gaping open from his rant, trying to proses the news. How he regretted his spiteful, cruel words now.

"So don't worry, no foetus will inhabit my womb" she spoke quietly, looking down at her feet so as to avoid eye contact with the Scottish nurse.

"Jac, i-"he started.

"No" was all Jac could mutter, before a single tear slipped down her delicate cheeks. She walked away, her head held low; she was, for the first time in a very long while, truly hurt. She was ashamed about what she had to admit, she was annoyed at showing her emotion, she was angry for not telling Jonny earlier. All she wanted to do was shut herself away. Mo just stood there and watched Jonny's reactions. She was both worried and upset with her best friend but never the less; she patted him on the back and walked back into the theatre to close up. Jonny inwardly cursed himself as he walked back into theatre to help Mo close up.

Instead of her office, Jac walked up to the only place she knew she could get some peace and quiet; the roof. Besides the unconscious body on the bed, Jonny was now alone in the theatre recovery room, taking the patients post-op obs. He was thinking about his earlier actions and his still slightly sore cheek that was the result of that. But that was not the only pain he was suffering, the amount of regret on his shoulders caused him physical pain, and to know that the women he loves may now, and has every right to, hates him. He didn't even know why he said it or why she was incapable of having children. He came to a final decision, after allot of debating in his head, that he would go and find Jac. Meanwhile, on the roof, it was the end of Jac's shift and it was starting to get cold, all she was wearing was her thin dark purple scrubs, so she decided to go back to the ward and collect her things from her locker to go home. If she was quick, she thought, she would be able to avoid the certain Scottish nurse.

She started walking with speed across the ward to the locker room, almost breaking into a jog as she neared the locker room, where she could lock the door and get changed ready to escape and go home. The she heard the voice she so desperately wanted to get away from. She darted for the nearest room with a lock on the door, which consequently left her in the staff room. Unfortunately, before she could lock the door Jonny had started to sprint towards her and jumped in the room before she managed to shut him out. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave without giving him an explanation, and sat down on the sofa at the back of the room. Jonny approached her cautiously and slowly lowered himself onto the seat next to her. They sat there in silence for a couple of moments befo jonny spoke through it.

"I'm sorry Jac, I –" he started wanting to start an apology for what he knew would never truly be forgiven and forgotten, however, he was interrupted by Jac getting up out of her seat.. She started to make her way to the exit but before she could make her escape Jonny grabbed her, spinning her around to face him as he trapped her between himself and the side counter and grabbing her wrists tight in his hands.

"Jonny, let go" Jac ordered, trying to pull away

"No"

"Jonny!" she raised her voice slightly

"I'm sorry. Just let's talk this through" he tightened his grip

"No"

"Jac, please!" He pleaded

"NO!" she shouted

"Please, I'm begging you, just let me in, talk to me!" her pleaded more urgently.

"Please talk to me" he spoke softly now

"I can't" she looked away as she felt tears slip down her face and she carried on trying her best to pull away from his grasp.

"Please" he looked straight into her eyes and she looked in his. All of a sudden, Jac stopped trying to wrestle away from him. They both had tears streaming down their faces and Jonny loosened his grip but still kept a firm hold.

"What's wrong?" Jonny asked softly, after a moment's silence.

"I – I've done this before…with- with Joseph…same room, similar words, exactly where we are stood now…" she said quietly looking down at the floor.

"Then?" Jonny asked

"We…well let's just say… we kissed and made up" another hot tear ran down her cheek, Jonny moved his hands and cupped her face, wiping the tear away gently with his thumb. Jonny then land in closer and kissed her passionately, telling her he was sorry and he loved her, and to his relief she kissed him back. As they parted he engulfed Jac into a large muscular hug letting Jac rest her head on his chest.

"What you said" she started looking up at him "did you mean it?" she knew it was a silly question but she just needed him to say it for the reassurance.

"Of course not Jac, it was the spur of the moment heat of the argument. I love you and I am so sorry and I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me" he said sternly as he looked down at her, separating the hug and holding her uppercases looking directly into her eyes.

"I believe you" she said resuming the hug.

"Why can't you have kids, don't tell me if it makes you uncomfortable" he asked cautiously

"Endometriosis" was her simple, quiet reply. Jonny was shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" he asked

"Well you've always said that you wanted kids, big family. And I thought, because couldn't do that you…" she let her voice trail off not even wanting to say it, but Jonny got the gist.

"I would never leave you. I love you too much" Jac smiled at him before they got their bags from the locker room and went home…together!

**THANK YOU! THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT BUT IF ANYONE LIKES IT ENOUGH, THEN YOU CAN HAPPILLY WRIGHT MORE CHAPTERS IF YOU WANT BUT COULD YOU PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU DO( I WOULD LIKE TO READ IT)**


End file.
